All That it Takes
by ladythief15
Summary: Sirius bets Remus that Lily can't spend a whole weekend at the Shrieking Shack alone with James. Remus reckons she can. What happenes when the two actually agree to do it? What chaos awaits them? LilyJames


**UPDATED CHAPTER**

**AN:** Hey guys! Here I am with my first ever Harry Potter fanfic. Yay that!

This idea came to me while I was walking my dog today. I noticed how much she reminded me of how I think Sirius would act... Then somehow this story, that really has not a lot to do with Sirius, came to mind.

I'm labeling this as humor, but I noticed as I was writting... I'm not that funny. So bear with my sad attempts at funny moments and dry humor. I do try.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Harry Potter. I just like to pluck the characters out of the books and play with them a bit.

* * *

All was at peace one sunny December day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Classes were in session and teachers were finishing up collecting and grading the semester exams. Students waited anxiously as the seconds ticked by, wanting to be excused for the Christmas holidays. 

Excitement ran exceptionally high in the Transfiguration classroom, as the Gryffindors and Slytherins had been put through a daunting exam. Together, they all waited for McGonagall to dismiss them.

All was quiet except for a faint tapping sound coming from the back of the room where a sixth year Gryffindor, who had extremely untidy black hair, sat.

James Potter was in the back of the class, his head resting on one hand, and the other tapping his wand on the desk, quite bored. He had been one of the first to finish his exam, and had been waiting the longest.(Except perhaps Remus). His hazel eyes were fixed on proffesor McGonagall's face, who's own eyes were focused on the papers in front of her.

He was waiting. Any second she would look up and announce that class was dismissed. But as the minutes ticked away, there she sat.

Daring to take his eyes off her for a moment, James glanced around to see what his fellow classmates were doing. To his left sat Remus, who was sitting happily with his nose in a book, completly oblivious to everyone's excitement to leave the room.. Next to him sat Peter, their mousy friend, who was chewing his nails anxiously. Nervous about his exam score, no doubt. And finally, James's eyes scanned across the classroom and landed on a boy sitting in the front. His face was hidden, however due to the fact that his head was resting face down on the desk; his arms hanging loosely off the sides. James grinned.

Sirius usually died a little bit at the end of exams.

"Class," came a voice, addressing the students. Everyone looked up quickly, except for Sirius who let out a particularly loud snore at that moment. McGonagall noticed this and rolled her eyes before waving her wand and transforming a goblet that was sitting on her desk, into a horn which floated to Sirius's sleeping head and sounded loudly in his ear. He jumped up so fast, it looked as though someone had woken him with cold water. Giggles erupted from a few of the girls in the class.

Once everyone's attention was on her, McGonagall gave a very small smile and announced what everyone wanted to hear.

"Class dismissed!"

The rustle of everyone getting up and running out at the same time gave the effect of hundreds of hippogriffs bouncing around at once. The class immediatly erupted into chatter and students filled out of the classroom, their troubles of schoolwork left behined.

"Finally! I though we were never going to get outta there!" Sirius said, as the four marauders emerged into the corridors together. Sirius, who looked slightly agrivated at the rude awakening, was glaring back at the Transfiguration classroom.

"I didn't think it was so bad," Remus said thoughtfully. "I think I did fairly well. I was a bit nervous when we got to the actual transformation part, but I was able to turn my desk into a dog pretty easily. " Remus said with a satisfactory smile. Peter however, looked quite distraught. He had obviously failed that section of the exam. James patted Peter on the back.

"Don't worry about it, wormtail! I thought your one-eyed, snout nosed dog was quite cute!"

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was full of hustle and bustle as the students who were leaving for the holidays prepared their trunks. 

"Thank Merlin you guys are staying here this Christmas," Sirius said, flinging himself down on a chair. "No way was I going to go home for two weeks and listen to my family openly wishing to disown my, "blood-traitor loving ass". He said as James smiled happily.

"No problem, pads. We wouldn't leave you here to have all the fun yourself! Plus, this gives us time to put some of our plans in action!" He said, " And besides, Remus here needs us to help with his fury little problem coming up soon, and Peter's family tries to deny they have a son whenever he's around, so it's all good." He joked.

For the rest of the afternoon, the four friends stayed in the common room holding an exciting game of exploding snap and, though it was mostly James and Sirius, planning pranks on the Slytherins who were staying over the holidays. Remus had gotten out a book to read and was once again lost in his own world, while Peter sat and watched the game and occasionally throwing in ideas for pranks.

They were halfway through discussing a plot to send an exploding bowl of pudding to the Slytherin common room on Christmas morning, when a voice inturupted them. A voice that, from the moment it was heard, sent James's hand flying to his head, ruffling his already untidy hair.

Lily Evans stood at the entrance of the Gryffindor common room staring a James and Sirius with a look of faint horror on her face.

"You mean… you're staying here for Christmas?" She asked, looking mostly at James then Sirius. Remus and Peter never really bothered her too much. In fact, she found Remus to be quite enjoyable to be around. But Potter and Black were another story. James stood up and gave a cocky grin, running a hand through his hair.

"That's right, Evans. And hey, if you're lucky, you might even get to meet me under the mistletoe one night." He said with a wink. Lily however, didn't look too pleased.

"Like I would, Potter. I would rather make out with the giant squid then even kiss you on the cheek." She said, crossing her arms.

"Well he is rather charming, that squid." Sirius piped up from the chair. Remus and Peter laughed.

"Oh come on, Evans. Just got out with me once. One trip to Hogsmead and I know you won't regret it."

"The only thing I regret is meeting you, Potter." It was quite clear to anyone that watched, Lily Evans did not like James Potter in the least.

"Aw, Lilyflower… you make my heart break!" James exclaimed with mock hurt, causing Lily to let out a grunt of annoyance.

"Good! Maybe this way you'll finally get the picture," She snapped at him. James walked over to where she was standing and leaned into her ever so slightly.

"Come now, Evans, it's the Christmas holliday. A time where friends and foes alike come together to share in festivites, laughter and good pudding!" Sirius gave a snicker.

"Of course. And blowing up said pudding in the Slytherin common room is such a way to show holliday spirit." Lily said, glaring. James however, didn't seem affected. He carelessly threw his arm around her neck and grinned cockily. Lily looked outraged.

"Ah, I can see it now, Evans. You and me, sitting by the fire on Christmas Eve, enjoying a nice glass of egnogg, while you lean into me and kiss-"

_"Avis!"_ Lily said firecly as she whipped out her wand. A flock of birds appeared out of thin air, and began attacking James. Lily huffed angrily and stalked out of the portrait hole, muttering angrily to herself.

James let out a yell as the birds pecked away at him.

"Get t-these bloody... chickens off of m-me!" He yelled, swatting the yellow canaries away from his head.

The others began laghing, and Remus pulled out his wand and muttered the counter curse.

James, who's hair now looked as though he had been electricuted, sighed out loud and turned back around, pink in the face. The other three, used to this usual routine, smiled sympathetically.

"Bad luck, mate." Sirius stood up and patted him on the back.

"Yeah, sorry prongs." Remus said. James just shrugged it off, for once smoothing down his hair, ever so slightly. He made his way over to the couch and threw himself down.

"Oh well… I'll have her as my love eventually! I know she can't resist me, it's only a matter of time…" James usually made these comments, but the others couldn't help but notice a lack of confidence this time. He shook off the attack and began to carry on as though nothing had happened. About an half an hour passed and James finally stood up.

"Well, I'm going down to the pitch to practice," James said, heading towards the hole. Peter jumped to his feet excitedly, wanting to go watch.

After the two left, Remus and Sirius sat in silence. Remus was reading a book and Sirius was staring into the fire, apparently thinking hard about something.

"Too bad about those two, huh?" Sirius said aloud. Remus glanced at him from over the book.

"Yeah," Remus agreed. "I know Lily could like James if only he acted a bit more cival around her."

"I doubt that. Lily's the stubborn type. After six years, she's still not moving. I don't think she'll start now."

"I bet she could." Remus said, matter-o-factly. "James just needs to learn to control himself around her."

"You bet?" Sirius asked, interested. Remus eyes him suspiciously.

"Yeah, I bet they could learn to get along."

"Well well, my dear Moony... care to bet on that?"

* * *

**A.N**: Was that too painfull? I had to re-write that ending at almost one in the morning! I know it was bad, I just wanted it done. I promise it will get better! Though... everyone says that, don't they? Anyways, the bet is coming up next! Hope everyone stays tuned! And please review! They make my day and encourage me to write. I love a little constructive critisizm, but no flames. Flames will be used to burn James's hair. Nobody wants that, do they? 

And if anyone has any ideas on something that would be funny, let me know! I'll try to work it in!


End file.
